


【泰铁|微盾铁】 What Belongs to Caesar 凯撒的归凯撒

by salazar1117



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, M/M, 开放性结局, 暗恋, 背叛, 身份梗, 酗酒暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar1117/pseuds/salazar1117
Summary: After a night with Ty, Tony wakes up in chains with no clue how he got there.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Kudos: 1





	【泰铁|微盾铁】 What Belongs to Caesar 凯撒的归凯撒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Belongs to Caesar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836811) by [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/Ironlawyer). 



托尼打着颤在一滩自己的尿液中酒醒。他揉着头缓解疼痛，试图记起发生的事情。锁链的叮咚声随着动作响起。他花了好一会儿才明白过来这是因为他的手脚被拷着。

房间里到处散乱着电工零件、一排排昂贵的高端酒、古董装饰品和烈性酒。他笑出声来。他正在这里，像一个性癖奇怪的宠物一样被缩在某人的私人收藏室，还对发生了什么毫无头绪。

他隐约记得昨晚（是昨晚吗？感觉像是，但他在这待了多久了呢）这么多年来和泰在一起，狂欢着像是回到了学生时代。他们醉酒、跳舞、把舞池弄脏，还总能靠泰的魅力搞一点免费的货来。然后就会有人在耳边告诉他回泰的房间去搞。

接着他们会操，会分享更多的酒、交换商业机密。待到第二天等微风将这些断断续续的记忆吹走。他模糊能记得自己穿上了钢铁侠的面甲，大肆给自己脸上贴金。还让泰也一起试试，甚至连上了整套盔甲。之后发生的事情就全是谜了。

泰不在这。托尼不知道这是不是意味着他已经死了。要不是想踹自己一脚，他就要大笑了。他是个英雄，却不能让老朋友平安度过在他身边的一夜。

在这里自怨自艾毫无意义，或许泰正在另一个房间，或者还在旅馆里裹着黏哒哒的床单呼呼大睡呢。

托尼希望能拿到那些酒。

这些枷锁让他有足够空间躺下来，但厚重的铁环却让他只有折断手腕一个逃脱方式。他为此慎重考虑了一会儿，但拖着两只断了的手腕还没有盔甲，不论他从史蒂夫的训练中收获多少，也根本没法或者逃出去。

他能够着的只有一把生锈的螺丝。他拿着它在手铐上摆弄了许久，但进展不佳。直到手麻了指头也肿了，他再也拿不住这根螺丝，丢掉了它。

迟缓的大脑、僵硬的四肢。全身都在向他叫嚣着该歇会儿了。托尼像个小兽一样蜷缩成一团，他想象着如果没有这一切生活会是什么样的。他本可以成为一个普通人，喝着威士忌看几部电影，享受着父亲留下的财产。他本可以在平静中生活并因之心生愧疚，但至少是平静的生活。也许是时候把钢铁侠的工作全权交给罗迪了。如果他能或者从这里逃出去的话。

又一次醒来时,泰正跪在他身旁，脸上带着令人不舒服的笑容，身上出了层薄汗，好像刚运动完。泰身上穿的衣服也昭示着相同的事情：毛衣和一件旧t衫。不像托尼是裸着的。

“天呐，泰，我还以为你死了。”托尼说。

泰好似被托尼的话震惊了。他整顿了一下，站起身来微笑着。“彼此彼此，我刚才还以为你死了呢。”

“我没事。”会是一句空洞的谎言。但托尼才是应该在这里占主导地位的人，而他的头真的很痛，他的安慰只能给到这种程度了。“你知道发生了什么吗？以及劳驾给我递一个扳手什么的，好让我能挣脱这些玩意。”他摇了摇手示意锁链的存在。

泰用一种神经质般歇斯底里的方式笑了。他是那么不慌不忙，以致于托尼不禁猜想他是不是被绑架的次数比托尼还多。

“抱歉托尼，我的老友啊。但不会那么容易的。”

“我知道。但这是个开始。你还记得我昨晚告诉过你什么吗？”胡言乱语的告白、意识不清时的求欢、恳求泰能够允许托尼在床上叫他史蒂夫。或许泰的记忆和托尼一样混乱。托尼这么希望着。

“ ‘我就是钢铁侠’？ 我可不会忘记这句。”泰用一种不合时宜的轻浮语气说。

“好吧我那不是开玩笑。在这种事上我经验丰富。别担心，我们会逃出去的。而且复仇者们也会找过来。”

“真的吗？我可不大确定。”

“相信我就好。泰，给我递一把扳手。”

“不可以。你知道吗，托尼史塔克于昨晚不幸死于一场车祸。起因是酒后驾驶，非常不光彩吧。他们今晨找到了遗骸，烧焦到认不出了，但DNA检测显示就是他本人。”

“我太不明白你在说什么。我好着呢。”

泰弯下身抚摸托尼的胳膊，还轻轻捏了一把，像是在安抚他一样。

“这个嘛，没有讨人厌的老板发号施令，钢铁侠可以进入公众视野了。想象一下将它复制上成千上万份会发生什么吧。”

“但……我还没死，也不会出售钢铁侠技术。”

泰叹气。“老天爷啊，你可真是迟钝。不敢相信他们竟然把你称为所谓天才。你已经死了，托尼。我才是钢铁侠。盔甲是我的了，没有人会来找你。”

“你在胡说些什么？为什么要这样做？”

托尼回忆着他的朋友。他记得父母去世的那天晚上泰拥着哭泣的他坐了一夜。他们亦敌亦友的这些年，他们一起谈天论地分享奇思妙想的那些夜晚。他想知道泰是被什么荼毒了。这年头被脑控的人可不少见。

“我做这一切就是为了看你脸上的表情。这么多年了，”泰笑道，“我不止一次见到你低声下气，托尼，但从没有哪回像现在一样令人心情舒畅。”

泰说完这些就转身走向了酒柜。他选了一瓶威士忌，盯着它看了良久。“韦丹的股份因为你的死亡已经暴涨了。想象一下当我宣布钢铁侠计划时的情景吧。这么多年你一直压我一头，最终却是你成就了我。是时候开一瓶庆祝一下了。”

他拿起另一个瓶子走近托尼。

托尼努力想要找到这个幻境的突破口然后逃出去。但什么都没有。他能感受到的，只剩下对方酝酿良久的恨意和迎接胜利的喜悦。

泰接近的时候托尼试图偷袭，但手铐限制了他的行动。

“我的慷慨你无权回馈。看你也不是很有心情好好聊天。”

泰小心地将瓶子放在托尼努把力堪堪能够到的地方，然后转身离去。

“喝了它吧，安东尼。你再也不会看见我或是其他任何人了，再也不会了。”

托尼伸手拿起瓶子。


End file.
